I Was Enchanted to Meet You
by Hatter of Madness
Summary: Neville looked around the Great Hall, searching for Ginny. It was then that he looked up and almost doubled back in surprise. Before him was a girl with silvery blonde hair and startling, icy blue eyes. Oneshot. Songfic to Taylor Swift's Enchanted.


**I Was Enchanted to Meet You  
><strong>**~*~by Hatter of Madness~*~ **

* * *

><p><em><strong>There I was again tonight<br>Forcing laughter, faking smiles**_

Neville looked around the Great Hall, searching for Ginny. Who knew where she had gone off to?

He sighed, thinking to himself, _Stupid, stupid, stupid.._. It was a ridiculous idea to ask her to the Ball with him. Obviously, she wasn't interested in anything he had to offer and honestly, he could't work out himself why he had asked in the first place.

Dean and Seamus came up, telling jokes about their nights. Neville smiled and laughed, but they were forced actions. He wasn't having a good time.

_**Vanished when I saw your face  
><strong>__**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**_

It was then that he looked up and almost doubled back in surprise. Before him was a girl with silvery blonde hair and startling, icy blue eyes. Her dress was far too mature and grown up for someone of her age—it was shades of deep purple that cascaded to the floor, with lots of ruffles and that hugged her frame tightly. It had a few gold accents that matched the shimmer gold shoes on her feet. Her hair was tied up in a wavy ponytail, a few strands framing her face. On her ears were earrings that looked almost like—radishes?

_**Your eyes whispered, 'Have we met?'**_

She stared at him like he was an old friend, then said in a dreamy voice, "I've interrupted a deep thought, haven't I?"

His mouth agape, he shook his head. "No, not at all," he said.

"I can see it growing smaller in your eyes." She appeared worried.

"No, no, I wasn't..."

_**Playful conversation starts**_

"Well, as long as we're here, where's your partner?" she asked.

"Partner?" Neville asked in surprise.

"Your date, who you came here with?"

"Oh!" He blushed. Of course that's what she meant. "Uh...I don't really know, actually."

She smiled. "Luckily for you, I don't know where mine is either. He never showed up, I don't think. Care to dance?"

He was taken aback by how front she was, but nodded, and she took his hand and led him to the dance floor, where a slow song was playing. He thought to make a comment on it, but he was sure she was aware of what was being played.

_**And it was enchanting to meet you  
><strong>**All I can say was I was enchanted to meet you**_

The girl was mystical, the way she swayed on the dance floor was enchanting. Neville was speechless...could he have been falling in love?

_No,_ he thought. _We just met. There's no such thing as love at first sight._

But still, when she laid her head on his chest, he couldn't tell if it was because of mutual attraction or because she was tired, or it was the 'right thing' to do, or whatever, but frankly, Neville didn't care.

_**This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**_

The Ball ended promptly at midnight, and as soon as the music ended, the girl looked up, smiled politely at Neville, and walked off.

"Wait," he called, "I don't even know your name," but he clenched his hand and found a note in his fist:

_"It was enchanting to meet you."_

_**The lingering question kept me up  
><strong>**2 A.M., who do you love?**_

"Neville?" Seamus said, yawning. "What are you doing up? It's two in the morning."

"Oh, uh..." He was going to lie, but the truth came spilling out. "I danced with a girl at the Ball and I have no idea who she is or what her name is...but I can't stop thinking about her."

Seamus raised his eyebrows cockily. "Ooh, Neville, are you in _love..._"

"Shut up Seamus," he muttered, getting back into bed. The note was tucked safely under his pillow, but he still stuck his hand underneath just to reassure himself of its presence all the same.

He was going to find that girl if it was the last thing he ever did. Her silken blonde hair, her wide blue eyes, her dreamy voice and the way it seemed to carry on the wind... How could someone be so cruel and heartless as to ignore _her?_ She did seem a bit odd the more they talked, but sweet just the same. And of course, she was beautiful, even if her wide and vibrant eyes could be little bit unsettling...

It was becoming harder and harder to convince himself that he wasn't in love with her.

_**Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
><strong>**I'd open up and you would say hey it was enchanting to meet you**_

Summer was drawing to a close. The wizarding world was a mess. Was Voldemort back? Wasn't he? Neville's head was in a whirl as he finished packing all of his things that he would be taking back to Hogwarts.

He paced he room, deep in thought, when a knock came at the door. It was his grandmother, reprimanding him and telling him to hurry; she didn't want him to miss the train. He sighed, going back to get his trunk. Then he put his hand into the pocket of his cardigan and felt a piece of parchment. He closed his fingers around it, taking it out of his pocket.

"_It was enchanting to meet you._"

_**This was the very first page, not where the story line ends  
><strong>**My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again**_

"Why didn't I ask what her name was," Neville mumbled to himself as he and his grandmother walked through King's Cross.

"Neville, tie your shoe, do you want to trip?" she said, oblivious to what her grandson was thinking about.

He rolled his eyes and kept walking. He ran into Dean and Seamus on the platform, who were busy showing him something they had learned over the break which involved a rather big explosion, fear from people around them, and their laughter. He was alarmed at how perfectly _normal_ they seemed, while internally, he was a complete mess. He smiled, looking around for a familiar face that wasn't likely to make him burst into flame.

Left without one, he got on the train, slipping the note back into his pocket—and struggling to do so, since neither of his hands were free: He had to hold his toad, Trevor, in one hand and his trunk in the other.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else  
><em>****_Please don't have somebody waiting on you _**

He walked up and down the train, trying to find a compartment. And he found one, alright, that only had one other occupant in it. He was about to go in when he realized _who_ was in the compartment: The girl from the Ball. She had her nose buried in a magazine (upside down), her wand tucked behind her ear, with a necklace of butterbeer corks, but despite the fact that she seemed so _human _now, it was definitely the same girl.

He ran off in the other direction—stupidly; hadn't he been searching for her for a good eight and a half months?

Running into Harry and Ginny, he said, lying, "Hi, Harry. Hi, Ginny...everywhere's full...I can't find a seat..."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny said. "There's room in this one, there's only Loony Lovegood in here—"

_Loony Lovegood._

Neville mumbled that he didn't want to disturb her.

"Don't be silly, she's alright."

_Oh, I _know, he thought, hesitantly following Ginny.

"Hi, Luna, is it okay if we take these seats?"

She looked up, looking at each of them in turn, and nodded.

"Thanks," Ginny said, sitting down. "Have a good summer?"

She talked a bit about her summer, identifying Harry as—well, as Harry—when her eyes fell on Neville. She definitely recognized him, there was no doubt about that. But she didn't voice this out loud, instead saying, "And I don't know who you are."

"I'm nobody," Neville said hurriedly.

"No, you're not," Ginny said.

**_Please don't be in love with someone else  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you<em>**

"Neville Longbottom—Luna Lovegood."

* * *

><p><strong>This oneshot is blahhh. This was another request, this time from someone named Ari. She wanted a NevilleLuna oneshot and for inspiration I put my iPhone on shuffle. The song that came on was Enchanted by Taylor Swift, so I guess it fits with the theme of another one of my Neville/Luna oneshots (Last Kiss), which was also inspired by a Taylor Swift song. If you would also check out some of my other stories (mainly There's Something About Parvati, a new oneshot, or my story Evil's Daughter) I would really appreciate it, I worked hard on those (and on this, of course). Please review.**

**- Hatter of Madness**


End file.
